In A Perfect World: A Jacob Black Story
by PastTheStarsAndBoulevards
Summary: In a dystopian AU, the rules are different. If you don't play by them, the game is over & a new player is selected to play instead. Vesta was chosen to take care of people who didn't play by the rules anymore. When her boss recruits a new man for the team, for her to personally train, she's not very happy. Especially when she discovers he's a werewolf named Jacob Black. AU OOC OC.


**I have so much going on story-wise right now, but I had to get this out.**

**This idea has been in my head for over two years and never came out right, even this isn't how I see it in my head, but it's driving me crazy and I had to attempt to write it again.**

**Especially with the fact that all I have been reading lately are books about dystopia like societies (I.E. Delirium trilogy, Matched trilogy, Hunger Games of course).**

**I will make this an actual story if it's well-recieved/people seem to like it. Not trying to beg for reviews or anything, but if you do like it, please let me know**

**If not, I guess at least I tried to share my crazy ideas with the rest of you. :P**

**Have a good night.**

**Also, please excuse the choppy writing. I'm spraying some WD-40 on my writing skills as we speak. Lol. **

* * *

I'd been awake too long.

My eyes were stinging from the lack of sleep, but I pressed forward. I was going to finish this task tonight.

I swerved in and out of traffic easily, following the directions on my screen to the office building where my target was. I was granted access into the small parking garage by the medical building and I ducked out of it, pulling my coat closer to my body.

I glanced at my watch, noting the time. In 5 minutes, he would be on the move. He was like clockwork, always in at the same time, always out at the same time. Some might think it's a good thing to be predictable, but when it came down to it, during times like now, it seemed like the exact opposite of what people should be aiming to be.

He emerged from the building, dressed in a suit and trench coat, clutching a briefcase.

I started to follow him, matching his quick pace.

His apartment building was 15 blocks away and he always walked it. It was my goal to get him by block 8.

I was running, the freezing air whipping against my face, chilling me to the bone.

Things blurred together around me, but I didn't really noticed.

My eyes were locked on Doctor Ramirez.

As I got closer, he glanced back, his face draining of color.

He knew what this meant.

He started to run, stumbling over his own two feet, dropping his briefcase on the wet pavement. He disappeared into an alley and I smiled grimly. For being a doctor, he wasn't so bright.

I looked over my shoulder, making sure it was just us, as I stepped into the alley.

"Please." He was whimpering, crouched near a dumpster. I could hear his heart racing, my stomach turned.

He'd created me, but he'd somehow ended up at the top of the black list, all the way from Carlisle himself.

I didn't care about the details.

No matter who he was, he was just another hit, one less rebel for them worry about and more time for me to sleep.

I drew my gun and he gasped as I pulled the trigger, his body instantly going limp.

I turned my back, shoving the gun back into my thigh holster, pressing the button on my eye piece.

"I need a clean-up Ace."

The crew arrived in less then five minutes, their steps quiet as the team filled the alley to gather the body and erase all evidence that anyone had been there.

"Your bike has been taken care of, the security footage was replaced." Stam extended his hand and I placed my data chip in it.

He slid it into his handheld, scanning it for the system to calculate how long it'd taken me to finish my job.

"I like that you don't hesitate, Vesta. It reflects well." He held the chip toward me, and I took it, placing it back into my ear bud.

"Goodnight." I nodded, leaving the alley.

My bike was waiting for me and I kicked the stand up gratefully, peeling off down the street.

I knew the way back to the house like the back of my hand, from every part of the city. I was pulling into the long driveway in what seemed like seconds. I parked the bike by the front door, knowing someone else would take care of it.

Someone always took care of it.

The house was quiet as I walked in. Ace was still working and Sunny must still be on assignment. I sighed, happy.

The water was hot as I stepped into it, my body sinking into it gratefully. I was worn out. I couldn't even remember the last time I'd slept or had an actual meal. I'd been taking the vits to sustain myself and even that was beginning to wear thin.

I hummed to myself as I closed my eyes, my body going slack as I drifted off to sleep.

I heard the bathroom door open and I sat up, my eyes adjusting quickly.

Jasper.

"Vesta." His addressed me, his blood red eyes locked on mine.

"Jasper." I stared at him, inquisitively, my eyebrows raised.

"Sorry to barge in, but we need to talk. It's about the team." He started and my heart dropped.

Something had happened to Sunny or Ace, I just knew it.

A wave of calm washed over me and he shook his head, "No, no, it's nothing bad. Something has...come up. Someone has been recruited."

"Recruited?" My voice mirrored my face, I was shocked.

I had been genetically engineered, DNA taken from Carlisle Cullen and Subject 426W. I didn't know anything about her, her file had been completely erased, just as she had after my birth. Ace and Sunny came from similar backgrounds, but for different reasons, but that was a story for another day.

"Recruited." He stuck his nose up. I could tell how much he opposed the idea, "Carlisle wants to speak with you."

I stood from the bathtub, not bothering to cover myself. I had nothing to hide and there was nothing for him to see.

"It'll be minute."


End file.
